The Caine and Gibbs Battle
by xxhiphuggersxx
Summary: Horatio Caine and his team find a dead Marine in Miami. When Jethro Gibbs finds out in D.C. he travels down with Tony, Ziva, and Ducky to try and take over and find the killer. Horatio is not giving up the case though. Its a Caine and Gibbs Battle!
1. The beginning of the case

CROSSOVER STORY~ CSI MIAMI AND NCIS

A Marine Sergeant is killed in Miami by being pushed off a 14 story high building. Since it is in Miami, Horatio's team is in charge of a case, but once Washington D.C. finds out about it, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team will pay a visit to Miami to help solve the crime.

CRIME SCENE

A typical day for the Miami Dade Police, starts off great, but ends up a mess when a man is pushed off a 14 story high building. At the scene is Alexx Woods, the medical examiner, Calleigh Duquesne, Ryan Wolfe, Natalia Boa Vista, and the one and only, Horatio Caine. All CSI's. Upstairs where the man was pushed off is Frank Tripp, a detective, Eric Delko, Jesse Cardoza, and Walter Simmons. They are also CSI's.

"This guy looks like he was going to celebrate something." Jesse said as he picked up a bottle of whisky.

"Or to drink away his sorrows, look at this," Eric said as he picked up a small box with a note inside. "It is an engagement box. The note says, I'm sorry." Eric handed it to Jesse.

"That is one big rock." Jesse observed.

"We need to find out who this guy is, I'll call down to Calleigh." Eric says as he takes out his phone.

DOWN AT THE BODY

Calleigh's phone starts to ring. She answers it as she stands up from looking at the body.

"No, no I.D. found on him. Wait, hold on a second," she says as she puts the phone down for a moment to pick something up. She gets a puzzled look on her face, but then realizes what it is. "Eric, I think this man is a marine, I'll call you back in a minute." She hangs up. She walks over to Horatio and Ryan.

"What do you have Calleigh?" Horatio asks.

"I think this man is a marine. I found this bronze type lapel. It has an Eagle on it." She showed Horatio the button.

"Thank you Miss. Duquesne, are there any others?" Horatio asked.

"No, not that I can see and there's no I.D. so we're gunna have to rely on finger prints."

"Okay, Ryan go and see if you can find out what service lapel button this is while I talk to Alexx."

"Got it, H" Ryan says as he takes off towards the hummer. Horatio walks over towards Alexx who is examining the body.

"Cause of death?" he asks.

"The fall killed him no doubt about that. The skullcap is shattered; the skullcap definitely came in contact with the ground first. I wouldn't be surprised if every bone in this man's body is broken." She said as she lifted to turn him over onto his back.

"Alexx, are those bruises on his arm?" Horatio asked as he pointed to the right arm.

She looked closer, "Yes, the bruises form a hand print. Someone grabbed him and refused to let go."

"Okay, thank you Alexx." He stood up and walked away.

Natalia was taking snapshots of the victim's blood pool he created. She took a shot from every angle and then stopped, she noticed something. There were drops of blood leading back into the hotel. She followed them. They lead her first into the middle of the lobby. If you looked up in the lobby, you would be able to see all of the levels of the building. Now she was confused because the blood stopped at the elevator doors and when she pushed the button and the elevator came, there was no more blood. She was about to call Horatio when she saw three girls come out of the elevator next to her. They were all dressed up in cheetah print clothes. They walked past Natalia. Natalia suddenly got a strong smell of raspberries. She shook it off and called Horatio to come look at what she found. A few minutes later, Horatio was at the elevators with her.

"We have 14 levels to search for blood drops." She said.

"Okay, go up and have Eric or Walter help you start. I'm gunna go back to the lab with Calleigh and Ryan to find out who our victim is." Horatio ordered.

Natalia pushed the elevator button, and went up.

AT THE TOP FLOOR

"Horatio wants us to search a 14 story high building for blood drops the size of an ant! On every floor, by ourselves!" Walter said. Natalia decided to ask him.

"Yes, well he wants us to start at least."

"Do you know how big this building is? How long? One level will take 2 hours!"

Walter and Natalia continued to talk as Jesse came over.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Natalia re explained everything to Jesse.

"That makes no sense though," Jesse said when Natalia finished. "If somebody got blood on them, there would be a lot more. Unless somebody got hit by blood as the body was falling."

"I was thinking about that on my way up." Natalia stated.

"But there isn't any blood up here, so no blood could have fallen." Jesse pointed out.

"What about blood spatter? When the guy hit, could blood have been sprayed onto someone else?" Walter asked.

"It is possible, but it would have to be a lot to make it drip off the person."

Before anyone else could speak, Eric and Frank came out.

"Frank, what is it?" Jesse asked.

"Found I.D. in the safe, this man is a Marine Sergent."


	2. Let the Caine and Gibbs battle begin!

"A Marine? That explains the button I found." Calleigh said.

Everyone was back at the lab except for Walter and Natalia.

"A Marine Sergeant Tyler Jackson. That lapel button was a 10- Year Federal Length of Service Lapel Button." Eric said as he examined the button under the microscope.

Eric and Calleigh were the only ones in the lab.

"The hotel room looked like he was ready to propose and have some fun after." Eric added.

"Well, I don't think skydiving was a part of his plans." Calleigh said with a smile while she analyzed the ring.

"You know, speaking of having fun, I do believe you owe me…" Eric started to say but stopped when Horatio walked in. Calleigh was all red from blushing.

"What do we have?" Horatio asked.

"He is a Marine Sergeant Tyler Jackson." Eric answered as he quickly moved away from Calleigh.

"By the size of this ring, he did not buy this on a navy salary." Calleigh added.

"I want you guys to come with me, we have to go talk to with NCIS." He said.

They all went out of the lab and got into the elevator. The elevator doors closed and then another elevator opened up. Coming off was Ziva David. Now the story is in Washington D.C. at NCIS. Ziva walked over to her desk. It was quiet, she liked it. Tony wasn't in yet; McGee was probably with Abby and who knows where Gibbs was. She sat down and turned on her computer. Just as she was going to take a sip of her coffee, Tony came off the elevator singing, "KISS THE FREAK THAT I CONTROL!" He was listening to his Ipod.

"Dear lord Tony!" Ziva yelled.

Tony ignored it and kept singing until Ziva threw a piece of paper at him.

"Hey!" Tony yelled.

"Well then stop singing!" Ziva yelled back.

"If you two are done, we have a call in MTAC." Gibbs said as he walked into the room.

"With who?" Ziva asked.

"Miami Dade Police."

IN MTAC

"Lt. Caine, this is Special Agent Gibbs." Director Jenny Shepard introduced as Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony walked in.

"Who's this?" Gibbs asked Jenny.

"I am Lt. Horatio Caine of the Miami Dade Police and this is CSI Calleigh Duquesne and Eric Delko." Horatio said.

Calleigh was on the right of Horatio and Eric was on the left.

"They found a dead marine in Miami." Jenny said.

"Name?" Ziva asked.

"Sergeant Tyler Jackson." Eric answered.

"Oh, right I'm sorry, Lt. Caine, this is Special Agents Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo." Jenny said.

"Cause of death?" Gibbs asked.

"He was pushed off of a 14 story high building." Horatio answered.

"Is that all you know?" Ziva asked in kind of a snobby way. Calleigh was happy to answer in a snobby way back.

"No, we also know that he has served for 10 years in the Navy, he was going to propose to someone, but guessing by the size of the ring he was not able to afford that on a Navy salary. We also know that he was turned down and that he bought a bottle of whisky to drown his sorrows with so our medical examiner is testing him to see if he had too much to drink. By the looks of the bottle, he was."

Eric smiled at Calleigh and Horatio even cracked a little smile.

"You just got burned Ziva." Tony whispered to her. Ziva punched him in the stomach and he fell backwards.

"If you two are done, I'd like to finish talking with them," Gibbs said. Tony gave Gibbs thumbs up. "When do you think you can ship the body up to D.C?" Gibbs asked.

"Umm, I'm sorry Agent Gibbs but that body is staying in Miami until this case is closed." Horatio said.

"Well we have a family waiting up here for him." Tony said with a bit of anger.

"Hey, take it easy partner," Eric said. "Because the crime was down here, we are to keep the body. We also have a possible girlfriend that we need to find."

"Alright, well here is how we will solve this," Jenny said. "Agent Gibbs, you, David, and DiNozzo will fly down to Miami and assist Lt. Horatio and his team."

"I want to bring Ducky with me." Gibbs said.

"Who is Ducky?" Calleigh asked.

"He is our medical examiner." Ziva answered.

"Horatio, Alexx is perfectly capable of doing an autopsy. They don't need to bring theirs with them." Calleigh said.

"I agree with her." Eric said.

"Yes, and so do I Eric. Director Shepard, our M.E. is the best in Miami. That would be an insult to her if you brought yours." Horatio said.

"I have already said who is going down and that is final. They will be there early tomorrow morning." Jenny said. She had enough of this argument.

"Alright, we will be waiting." Horatio said and then he signed off.

"What a bunch of jerks." Eric said. Horatio and Calleigh nodded.

(at ncis)  
"What a bunch of…" Ziva started to say.

"I agree Ziva." Gibbs said as he cut her off."


	3. They meet face to face

"Horatio, what if they do bring 'Ducky' with them?" Eric asked.

"We will make sure that Alexx is done with the body and it is all stitched up." Horatio answered.

"That David character had quite an attitude!" Calleigh complained.

"You would be able to beat her up any time." Eric said with a smile.

AT THE AIRPORT IN MIAMI

"Jethro, have I ever told you my story about the first time I was in Miami?" Ducky asked.

"Yes, even I have heard it Ducky." Ziva said.

"Hey, Ziva will you relax." Tony said as the walked out of the airport.

"I apologize Ducky, I just am not liking that Calleigh girl."

"I don't like any of them!" Tony said.

They walked towards a cab to get in.

"What? No car?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"Nope."

AT MIAMI DADE POLICE

"They will be here any minute." Jesse said. He, Eric, and Calleigh stood outside waiting for them and then Horatio soon came out to join them.

"How long will they be looking over our shoulders?" Jesse asked Horatio.

"I do not know, all I know Jesse is that we have control over this case. They made a very bad first impression."

Eric and Calleigh nodded with agreement. Then they saw a cab pull up. Gibbs stepped out of the front seat, Ducky, Tony, and Ziva came out the back.

"How much do you want to bet Horatio that that is Ducky, their M.E."? Eric said with anger.

"Jesse, go make sure that Alexx has the body locked up so only we can get to it." Horatio ordered.

"On it." With that, Jesse took off.

Gibbs walked up to face Horatio, Ziva walked up to face Calleigh, and Tony walked up to face Eric. Ducky stood behind them.

"Lt. Horatio, this is Doctor Mallard." Gibbs said.

"Hello Doctor." Horatio said.

"Hello Lt, now it you could point me towards autopsy."

"I'm sorry Doctor, but I'm afraid I can't do that right now. I need a word with Agent Gibbs. Calleigh, Eric please shows our guests around." Horatio said.

They nodded and took Tony, Ziva, and Ducky inside.

"Why did you bring your M.E?" Horatio asked.

"Because that is my body in there. That man was a marine."

"Who was killed in Miami. Normally when there is a joint investigation, we normally work fine with the others now why are you treating us like we have done something wrong?" Horatio asked.

"Because you would not release the body to us, that is how we do it." Gibbs said.

"Then we need to work out our differences so we can find this killer and that should start with being respectful and nice to each other. What happened 15 years ago was not my fault. There was nothing I could have done to stop it and you know it. So do not take your anger out on my team or me." With that, Horatio left.


	4. Trapped Together

Ziva, Calleigh, Eric, and Tony got off the elevator. Standing there waiting was Ryan and Natalia.

"Hello, I'm Natalia Boa Vista." She said to Ziva and Tony.

"Ziva David, and this is Tony DiNozzo."

Tony stepped in front and shook her hand.

"Hello, I am very special agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Oh dear god," Ziva said. "Tony!"

"What?"

"It's okay Agent David, I get that a lot," Natalia said. "But I'm afraid I am not interested in dating right now."

"If you're done flirting DiNozzo, we have a murder to solve." Gibbs said as he stepped off the elevator and slapped him upside the head.

"Got it boss!" he yelled back.

IN LAB

"Walter, what do you have?" Horatio asked. Before Walter answered, Gibbs Ziva, Tony, Calleigh, and Eric all entered.

"Well H, I managed to hunt down his cell number and phone records, don't ask me how, it took a long time. He called a storage place about 12 times before his death."

"Okay, what is the address?" Horatio asked.

Walter took out a pencil and wrote it down.

"Let's go." Gibbs said.

STORAGE LOCKER

Horatio pulled up in his car, Calleigh pulled up in hers. Horatio had Gibbs in it, and Calleigh had Eric in the front with Tony and Ziva in the back. They all got out.

"Looks like nobody is around." Tony said.

"There is a truck open over there." Eric pointed out.

They all walked over to it. One by one they entered it to look around.

"There's nothing here. Just one box." Gibbs said.

"Wait!" Ziva said.

"What?" Calleigh asked.

"Last time Tony and I were in this position we got locked in…"

Horatio ran for the opening, but it was already being shut. The truck was started and it started to move. Everyone fell. Calleigh fell into Eric's arms and they both fell back together.

"Damn it, thanks for trying to warn us Ziva." Calleigh said. She was starting to be nice to her.

"Does anyone have cell service?" Horatio asked. They all took out their phones and nobody had service.

"There are holes over there, we can yell out of them." Gibbs said. Ziva ran over and Gibbs gave her a boost up.

"There's no use, we are already on the highway." She said.

"What do we do?" Eric asked. He stood up with Calleigh and they separated so they didn't reveal anything.

"Hope that the others find us." Horatio answered.

There started to be a breeze.

"The driver turned on the air conditioning, I bet on purpose," Tony said. He walked over towards where the driver would be sitting and banged on it. "Come on!" he yelled.

"Tony! That will do us no good!" Ziva yelled.

"Why don't we try your idea that you had last time by shooting at the door and have the bullet bounce off the walls!" he yelled back.

"Enough!" Gibbs and Horatio both said.

"What is in the box?" Eric asked. He and Calleigh walked over and opened it. There was nothing.

"This was a trap." Calleigh said.

AT THE LAB

"Hey, have you guys heard from H?" Walter asked Natalia, Jesse, and Alexx who were talking with Ducky.

"No." Jesse answered.

"What about Gibbs?" Ducky asked.

"Nothing, it has been two hours. I've tried everybody." Ryan said as he walked over.

"Where did they go?" Alexx asked.

"A storage locker." Ryan answered.

"I think I need to talk to my director." Ducky said as he pulled out his phone.

AT NCIS

"Director, you have Dr. Mallard calling."

"Thank you Cynthia," Jenny said. She picked up. "Hi Ducky, how's it going?"

"No well Director, it seems that Gibbs and everyone including 3 CSI have not answered their cell phones for 2 hours."

"Maybe they are out of reach."

"They went to a storage locker and never came back."

Jenny didn't answer.

"Ducky, let me talk to her." Ryan said. Ducky handed him the phone.

"Hello director Shepard, my name is Ryan Wolfe and I work with Horatio Caine. This is the longest he has ever stayed out of contact on a case. He is also not answering and he always answers."

"I will have my forensic expert track Gibb's cell phone. I will call back." Jenny hung up.

"Gibbs is missing! What! No, not Gibbs! Gibbs doesn't get lost, I mean Tony yeah I understand, but not Gibbs!" Abby panicked.

"Abbs, Gibbs is not lost, he is just going the wrong way." McGee said.

"Oh McGee," Abby said as she moved towards him. "That is so last year. Now, what do we know?" Abby asked.

"We know that he was last at this address, it is a storage locker. Then nothing."

"That is all I have! What am I supposed to do with that? His cell is out of reach. He would have to answer in order to get an idea of where he is."

"Great, so what am I supposed to tell the director?"

"You already to me." Jenny was standing at the door of Abby's lab.

"I'm sorry Ma'm." McGee said

"Agent McGee, what would Gibbs say to that?"

"Never say sorry, it is a sign of weakness." Abby said with a smile. Jenny smiled as well.

"McGee, you are flying down to Miami to help CSI tonight. You will video chat with Abby to keep her and myself updated."

"Wait, are there security cameras at the storage lockers?" Abby asked.

"CSI Boa Vista already checked, they have been broken for over a year."

"Drat!" Abby said as she walked to her office and turned on her music.


	5. Dips into the Past

Eric, Calleigh, Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, and Horatio have been trapped in the truck for about 4 hours now. It is about 30 degrees in the truck. Horatio and Gibbs were facing towards the back of the truck. Ziva and Tony were pacing back and forth. Calleigh was sitting in the corner; she only had a tank top on so she was freezing. Eric saw that and walked over and took off his jacket and put it around her. He sat down next to her and she curled up against his chest. Eric put his arm around her waist pulling her in. Gibbs starred and then Horatio did, too.

"You let co-workers date?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"They are just partners, he treats her more like a sister." Horatio answered.

Horatio was wrong. Eric and Calleigh have been dating ever since Eric was accused of not being a U.S. citizen.

Eric stroked Calleigh's hair as he watched Ziva and Tony pace.

"Worst injury?" Tony asked Ziva.

"Israel, I got shot in the shoulder, you?"

"Well I have been through a lot, but I would have to say getting beaten up when we were undercover. Hey, Delko, Duquesne, Caine, what about you?"

"Calleigh was kidnapped and beaten and other things almost happened." Eric answered.

"Wow, what about you?" Tony asked.

"Gun shot to the head. I was so close to dying. There are still pieces of the bullet in my head."

NCIS people just starred at him for a moment.

"Ryan was shot in the eye, with a nail" Horatio added. "I had bullets hit me and I had to fake my own death."

"Natalia had her arm broken by her ex," Eric said. "We had an agent killed in a bank robbery."

"Calleigh shot Eric once on accident, Calleigh was shot at and it just missed her and hit the vest. "

"Wow, that is, wow." Tony said.

"We had an agent killed, too." Gibbs said.

"I'm sorry."

"Her name was Special Agent Kate Todd." Tony said.

"Ours was Tim Speedle." Eric said.

Before anyone talked, the truck started to shake.

"What is going on?" Calleigh whispered as she slowly woke up.

"I don't know, Ziva look out the hole." Gibbs said. He gave her a lift so she could look.

"We are being moved to another truck." She answered.

Calleigh and Eric got their guns out and moved towards the exit just in case. Horatio and Tony stood and waited.

"I see something, I think we are in Orlando!" Ziva said. "I see the entrance to Disney World!"

"See if we have cell service." Gibbs said still holding Ziva up.

She checked.

"Nothing, wait Tony! We made an antenna last time right?"

"Yeah, with your necklace, but we have nothing for the spine."

"Damn it!" Ziva said as she jumped down.

"Should we fire some rounds out the holes to see if we will be heard?" Tony asked.

"No, we could hit someone." Calleigh said.

"So what is your idea than?" Ziva asked being a bit of a snob again.

"Well first I would stop making so much noise! Just wait and be patient. That is what we do in Miami." Calleigh looked over and Horatio nodded with approval.

"Well in D.C. we don't wait to be killed!" Ziva said.

Then the truck started to move.

"Great! Any chance we had to get out of here was blown by blondey!" Tony yelled with anger.

Eric grabbed Tony and pushed him up against the wall.

"This is none of our fault!" he yelled.

"Eric, enough!" Horatio said.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

"And don't you ever call me blondey!" Calleigh added as Eric walked over to her.

"Do you have a better idea, Gibbs? You have been really quiet." Horatio asked.

"No, I don't. I think in my head and don't start fights!"

"Jethro!" Horatio yelled. "What did we discuss before? Do not take your anger out on my team!"

"Well you were the ones who got us locked in this box! This is almost as worse as what you did before!"

"I couldn't save her! I had to choose wisely and she was the one who looked as if she wouldn't live! I had to get the boy out of there!"

The truck suddenly came to a stop. It sounded like people were fighting outside. It was Spanish.

"Ziva, can you tell what they are saying?" Gibbs asked completely pushing the other conversation away.

"I can," Eric said as he listened. "A guy is blaming someone for trapping us in here."

"They are now talking about fire." Ziva said.

Then there was a gunshot. With quick reflects, they all got their guns out. Calleigh and Eric were closest to the door. Horatio in the middle, and Gibbs were next to him. Tony and Ziva had back up. The truck suddenly started to move again. The driver was going quite fast that it knocked everyone down. Eric caught Calleigh before she hit the ground, Tony had also caught Ziva.

"So what you do in this situation? More of your Miami style?" Ziva asked. Calleigh had enough. She took her phone out to see if she had service.

"I have 1 bar!"

(Together Horatio and Gibbs say)

"Call Wolfe!" "Call Director Shepard!"


	6. The Call

Ryan was in the lab with Natalia. They were talking about the other agent that would be here in a few hours when Ryan's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ryan!" Calleigh said.

"Calleigh!" Ryan yelled.

"Oh my gosh! Where are they?" Natalia asked.

"Where are you guys? Is Eric there? What about Horatio?"

"Everyone is here that is missing. Look I only have a minute, we were kidnapped and we are in a truck heading north…" Calleigh said, but the phone started breaking up.

"Calleigh! Cal, stay with me!" Ryan yelled. Walter, Jesse, Alexx, and Ducky rushed in.

"I'm… here." Calleigh said.

"What color is the truck?" Natalia asked and Calleigh heard. Ryan put the phone down and put her on speaker.

"It won't be any use, they keep putting use on a different truck, but we are in a yellow trailer… I am loosing you Ryan!" she said.

"Calleigh, is Gibbs there?" Ducky asked.

"Yes, we are all here. Last Ziva saw we were near Disney World. We are traveling north, but I don't know how far…." Her voice was getting very cracky.

"We don't have anything on our victim, apartment was trashed and nothing much was left." Jesse said.

"Go back to the storage locker… but hurry, we might even leave the…." Calleigh started to say, but she was gone.

"Calleigh!" Ryan yelled.

"She's gone Ryan." Alexx said.

"We have to get to the storage locker, do you know where it is? Why didn't we think of that! Ugh, we are so behind!" Natalia panicked.

"Relax, Walter and I will go check it out." Jesse said.

"It is 10:00 at night, Jesse. We won't find anything in the dark." Ryan said.

"We have to try!" Natalia said. "Get flashlights, ugh! I just feel so stupid that we couldn't think of that!" She walked out.

"That girl is overworked." Alexx said.

"Alexx, did you run a test on our DB to see if he had recently been sexually active?" Ducky asked.

"Yes, nothing unless he used a condom." Alexx answered.

"Wouldn't that condom then be somewhere in the hotel room?" Ducky asked Jesse.

"He is right." Jesse said.

"Alright so Jesse and I will then go take a look around again." Walter said. They took off.

"Ryan!" Calleigh yelled into the phone. "I've lost him." She leaned against the wall and slid down to sit down.

"It's about 10 and none of us have eaten. Anybody have gum or something?" Tony asked.

"Will you stop thinking about your stomach?" Ziva asked.

"Well were all gunna starve if we don't get out of here!" Tony said.

"I agree. We need to come up with a plan." Gibbs said.

"I actually agree as well." Horatio said.

"But how? We can't just fire a bullet in here; it could bounce and kill us. Of course, no of us is that stupid." Eric said. Tony looked at Ziva. They both laughed quietly.

"Can we bend the metal and make the hole bigger?" Calleigh asked.

"Maybe." Gibbs said. He went to the small opening on the left.

"It is getting so cold in here." Calleigh said.

"I think we should just save out energy for now and focus on warming up." Horatio said.

"Oh, is that what you think?" Gibbs asked. "We should be trying to get this hole bigger."

"I'm with you boss." Tony said.

"Do what you want, my team will do what we want." Horatio said.

"Calleigh, you are shaking." Eric said sitting next to her and he pulled her in close to warm her up.

"Thanks." She said.

"We're gunna need something strong to dent it." Tony said to Gibbs.

"Try using your gun's handle." Ziva said.

Tony tried and nothing worked.

"That plan is out the window." Gibbs said.

Gibbs sat down. Tony and Ziva sat on each side of him. They looked over and saw that the CSI people were talking and it looked like they enjoyed their conversation.

"Maybe we should rest, boss." Tony said.

"I agree with Tony sadly, but we won't be able to put up a good fight when we do get out." Ziva said.

"If we do." Gibbs said.

"Boss, what did Lt. Horatio mean when he brought up something that happened a long time ago?" Tony asked.

"It's nothing, it is the past." Gibbs answered.

He stood up and looked out the hole.


	7. They Pull It Together

Natalia was in the break room with a huge cup of coffee. The head was spinning like crazy. Then Alexx came in.

"Honey, what is going on?" she asked.

"This place is falling apart. Whenever Horatio leaves, Calleigh is in charge and when she leaves, it is Eric. If Ryan were in charge you might as well shoot everyone. How come I didn't think of going to the storage locker?"

"Because you are tired, and no of us thought of it either. We are all overworked. This is not your fault, Hun."

"We sat around here for 2 hour panicking. We got nothing done!" she said as she stood up.

"Is something else going on?" Alexx asked.

"What? No, what time is it?"

"Almost 11. We all need our sleep before we even look at a tape or evidence."

"Wait, tape. Calleigh said that Ziva said they were near an entrance to Disney World. What if they stopped somewhere with camera? We could get plates!"

Natalia was about to rush out when Alexx stopped her.

"You haven't slept for about 15 hours."

"We need those tapes! We don't know how much longer they have." Natalia said

She raced out.

Horatio was sitting near the box with his phone out; Ziva was sitting next to Tony who was cleaning his gun, again. Gibbs was standing looking out the hole, Calleigh was asleep with her head on Eric's chest, and Eric was awake just looking around. Everything was silent.

"It was like they were waiting for us." Ziva said.

"Do you think they were waiting for us?" Eric asked.

"I'm not sure, but something is not right about this entire investigation. I was like we were lead into this truck. Do you think the whole marine thing was a set up?" Ziva asked.

"The question is, if it is who do they want?" Horatio said.

Eric was about to speak when Calleigh spoke; they all thought she was asleep.

"I don't think they were planning to take all of. I find it rather stupid and funny at the same time that we all walked in and nobody checked to see if it was clear."

Her eyes were still closed as she spoke and she was still on Eric's chest.

"I wonder if the whole marine thing was a step up, and it just happened to be a marine they killed." Eric said.

"Why would you think that? This could be an attack on NCIS." Gibbs said.

"Why would they drag you down to Miami?" Calleigh asked.

"That is what we figure out." Ziva said with an attitude.

"Oh my gosh, here we go again!" Calleigh said.

"With what?" Ziva said with a bit of anger.

"Your attitude towards me. Since the first day you have had a major issue with your attitude."

Ziva stood up fast. Calleigh opened her eyes and sat up.

"That was a mistake." Tony said with a bit of laughter.

Calleigh stood up.

"Well maybe if you had done your job right and…." Ziva started to say.

"Do my job right! I did! We did! We called you. That was the first mistake though!" Calleigh said.

"Enough!" Gibbs and Horatio both said.

"Fighting will get us nowhere." Horatio said.

"It is almost midnight and we are still moving, we could possibly be out of the state by now." Gibbs said.

"We are stuck Gibbs! Face it! We have no idea where we are going! We are stuck with them!" Ziva shouted as she kicked the wall.

"That makes us feel welcome." Calleigh said with her southern twist.

"Very funny, maybe you should stop spending your time sleeping and help find a way out of here!" Ziva said.

"I am not normally this tired! I usually get up at the crack of dawn and make it through the whole day…." She began to say when she stopped.

"What is your problem now?" Ziva asked.

Calleigh just stood there with a pained look on her face. Horatio walked over to her.

"Calleigh, are feeling all right?" he asked.

Calleigh didn't answer. Instead she ran over to the box and threw up in it. Then she fell backwards with her hand on her head. Horatio, Eric, and surprisingly Gibbs ran to help her.

"Are you sick?" Gibbs asked.

"I just felt a little dizzy. That's all." Calleigh answered. She closed her eyes because she was still dizzy.

Tony and Ziva walked over and kneeled beside her like the others.

"What have you had to eat in the past 24 hours?" Horatio asked.

"I had a muffin, water, and umm, an apple." She answered.

"It might just be a bug." Gibbs said.

"I'll be fine, I just need to stay here for a moment." Calleigh said.

"Alright." Horatio said.

Everyone walked away except for Eric. She gave him worried eyes and they both knew what they thought was going on. Then he stood up.

"I've got them on the tape!" Ryan said.

Natalia rushed over.

"A yellow trailer, plate isn't from Florida. It is New York!" Walter said.

"What time is it now?" Natalia asked.

"Almost midnight." Jesse answered.

"The NCIS agent will be here at 7." Ryan said.

"The plate's numbers are 1L9 7RT8. They are just outside the Disney entrance. This was about 2 hours ago when Calleigh called. They could be close the border of Florida, but which way is the real question." Natalia said.

"I ran the plates, it was rented by… no way!" Walter said.

"Who?" Ryan asked.

"Tyler, our dead marine."

"So whoever was at the storage locker was going to get whatever was in there and I bet it was the killers." Jesse said.

"Midnight or not, we need to get to that locker." Natalia said.

"We shouldn't all go, I'll go with Jesse." Ryan said.

"Walter and I will keep looking for the truck." Natalia said.

"When Agent McGee gets here, we should take the helicopter out and start looking for them." Jesse said.

With that as the final word, they all split and did their jobs.


	8. Six vs Six

Ryan and Jesse pulled up to the storage locker. They had flashlights with them and they kept their car headlights on.

"There is the hummer." Jesse pointed out.

They ran over to it.

"Here is the other one." Ryan said.

"Is anything taken from them?" Jesse asked.

"Doesn't look it. Let's check out the storage locker."

They walked over and opened it with the key that Horatio left in the car.

"Ugh! What is that smell?" Jesse said as he covered his nose.

"I think I know…" Ryan said as he pointed to a body. It was a woman.

"I'll call Alexx and Ducky." Jesse said as he took out his phone.

Calleigh was still on the ground. Ziva and Tony were over with Gibbs, Horatio was looking out the hole, and Eric was sitting next to Calleigh.

"I think we are out of Florida." Horatio said.

"Can you tell what state?" Eric asked.

"No, it is too dark." He answered.

Calleigh turned onto her side and sat up to throw up in the box again. Then she lay back down. Horatio was thinking.

_She is dizzy, tired more than normal, throwing up. Eric is sitting with her and has never left her side._

"The truck is slowing down." Ziva said.

They all stood up, including Calleigh who started feeling better.

"It has stopped, anyone have service?" Gibbs asked.

Nobody did.

"I hear someone speaking Spanish." Calleigh said.

"I'll translate." Eric said as he leaned towards the hole and listened.

"¡Usted idiota!"

"You idiot." Eric translated.

"¿Cuántos están en la parte posterior?"

"How many are in the back?"

"They are coming for us." Tony said. They all got their guns out.

"Son un manojo de polis del freakin."

"They are a bunch of freakin cops."

"I have an idea." Calleigh said.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Take that box and we will throw it on them before they can start shooting if they do. Then the rest will jump out."

"It could work." Tony said.

"Who will jump out and who will stay?" Eric asked.

"Agent Gibbs and I will remain." Horatio answered looking at Gibbs who nodded with agreement.

"It sounds like there are only three outside." Eric said.

"Alright, get ready!" Ziva said. "They are coming!"

Gibbs and Horatio grabbed the box, Ziva and Calleigh were on one side and Tony and Eric were on the other. They heard the lock come off the doors. By the sound the lock made when it fell, they could tell that they were in a large building.

The doors flew open and three men were standing there with guns pointed at them. Calleigh, Ziva, Tony, and Eric pointed their guns at them.

"Drop the box!" One of the men shouted.

Horatio and Gibbs looked at each other.

"Okay." They both said and they threw it and the lid flew off and Calleigh's throw up went everywhere. Calleigh and Ziva jumped off and went to one guy who pointed the gun at them and was about to shoot. Ziva kicked the gun out of his hands and Calleigh kneed him in the crotch. The guy got back up, but Calleigh and Ziva fought back. The other two had the most throw up on them so it was hard for them to get up without slipping. Eric and Tony jumped out and pointed their guns at each of them. They also kicked their guns away. Calleigh and Ziva were still fighting off the biggest guy. The guy managed to get a hold of Calleigh, but she elbowed him in the stomach and Ziva finished him off by kicking him to the ground. Horatio and Gibbs jumped out and pointed their guns at him.

"Where the hell are we?" Gibbs yelled at him.

"You are meeting your death." Someone said from behind. Horatio and Gibbs turned to face six other men pointing guns at them.


	9. Separated By A Distance

"This poor angel died about an hour after your marine did." Alexx said.

"4 stab wounds to the back." Ducky said as he flipped the body to look.

"We have bruises on her wrists so she struggled." Alexx added.

"Maybe she was the girlfriend of the marine." Walter suggested as he snapped photos. They had set up tape around the whole storage locker, the hummers, and they put many lights up so they could see. Walter was taking pictures of the victim, Jesse was looking around where his friends were taken, and Ryan and Natalia were looking through the storage locker. Ryan walked over to a stereo and hit a button and music started blasting,

"California girls, We're undeniable, Fine, fresh, fierce, We got it on lock, West coast represent, Now put your hands up, Oooooh Oh Oooooh!"

"Whoa! Ryan will you please turn that off for Christ sakes!" Ducky yelled.

"Sorry Ducky." Ryan said. Out of all the NCIS people, they all seemed to like Ducky the best.

"That was recently put here." Natalia said.

"How can you tell?" Ryan asked.

"That song is new."

"We can dust it for prints, see who else had access to this place."

Natalia found some photos.

"Oh my gosh! Ryan these are pictures of us and NCIS Agents!" Natalia gasped.

Ryan went over. They looked through them. The first couple Horatio at crime scenes, then some of Gibbs up in D.C. The next ones were Calleigh, Eric, and Ryan at crime scenes and then Ducky, Ziva, and McGee.

"Ducky, are these from your headquarters?" Natalia asked as she walked over to him.

"Yes, that is the office building. I remember that case. That was after Ziva and Tony were undercover."

"Someone has been following Gibbs and Horatio for awhile and then started following us," Ryan said. Then Ryan got excited. "Hey Nat! You owe me twenty bucks! Look at this!" he said laughing. Natalia came over. He held up a picture of Calleigh and Eric kissing outside. (Their first kiss in "Sink or Swim")

"No way! Delko and Calleigh!" she said. They kept going through the pictures. The next couple was of Jenny and Gibbs.

"There must be like 200 photos." Ryan said.

"Oh my! It is Marisol's shooting!" Natalia said as she flipped through the pictures.

"We'll bag them and look at the rest at the lab." Ryan said.

"It is about 1 in the morning." Alexx reminded them all.

"Alexx has a good point," Natalia said. "We will need more coffee."

Calleigh, Ziva, Tony, Eric, Gibbs, and Horatio all looked behind them and saw six men were standing there with huge guns.

"I never expected to have six of them." One of the men laughed.

"Yeah, I thought we would just get Horatio and Jethro." Another laughed.

"Let's separate them. We can each take one." The middle guy wearing a red shirt said.

"No, no we aren't doing that. Take the hot blonde chick and bring her here." The guy wearing only pants said.

The guy wearing red and a guy wearing a black shirt grabbed her and brought her forward.

"What should we do with her?" the guy wearing black asked.

"Put her and the Cuban guy back into the trailer." The red t-shirt guy ordered. The big guy that Calleigh and Ziva fought got up and grabbed Eric. They picked them up and threw them in and locked it.

"Eric…" Calleigh whimpered. Eric moved and took her in his hands. He held her close. They leaned and sat up against the wall. He still held her tight.

"Do you think this has something to do with what happened with Gibbs and Horatio a long time ago?" Eric whispered.

"Yes, I think that they are really after those two." Calleigh answered. Her voice was cracky and Eric knew she was about to cry.

"Hey, don't cry. We will get out of here. I won't let them touch you." He said and then kissed her forehead.

"Eric, Horatio knows I think. About…" Calleigh started to say but stopped.

"About us and the baby? Yeah, I agree."

Calleigh lifted her head to face Eric. Her eyes had tears building in them. He moved and brushed her lips against his and then gave her a soft kiss. Then she put her head on his chest.

(Outside the trailer)

"Take the Israel girl and the other guy back there and put them in the back room." The red t-shirt ordered.

"Got it Paolo." A guy said. The red t-shirt guy's name was Paolo. A guy grabbed Ziva and the other grabbed Tony. They walked over to a room in the corner and pushed them in and locked the door behind them. It was a small room.

"Damn it!" Ziva said.

"This is about Horatio and Gibbs's past." Tony said.

"What do you think they will do with all of us?" Ziva asked.

"Separate us by distance." He answered.

"What is the door made of?" Ziva asked.

"Wood, if they do leave us here, I think we can break out."

"I have two bars!" Ziva said. She took her phone out and called Ducky.

(AT CRIME SCENE)

Ducky's phone rung and he answered.

"Ziva!" he said. He was standing outside the storage locker and everyone gathered around him as he put her on speaker.

"Ducky, we are in a warehouse. I think we might be in Georgia. They have separated all of us. They have Horatio and Gibbs, Tony and I are locked in a room in back, and Calleigh and Eric are locked in the trailer."

"I put you on speaker." Ducky said.

"Ziva, keep your phone on, I am starting a trace." Natalia said as she and Jesse ran to the hummer and took out the computer.

"How many men?" Ryan asked.

"9 men. We think that they are separating us by a distance. Tony is listening at the door."

"I finished the trace and they are in Georgia!" Natalia yelled.

"Alright, keep your phone on!" Ryan said.

"I will, and guys. Hurry before they take Calleigh and Eric away."


	10. Laughter is Shared, Tears are Shed

"I got the location, Jesse, call a helicopter, and make it two. I will call the Georgia police if I can find a number." Natalia said.

Jesse was on the phone in seconds.

Ryan ran over.

"They are taking Calleigh and Eric someplace else and they might take Horatio and Gibbs somewhere else, too." He said.

"Jesse is calling Helicopters, you and I will go on two different ones." Natalia said.

"You know, I have been on this team longer and yet you seem to have things more under control than I do." Ryan said as they ran to the hummer.

(AT THE WAREHOUSE)

Horatio and Gibbs were placed in a black van with handcuffs on. The men were moving out. Tony had made a hole in the door and he could see the plates and he had Ziva text it on her phone. Two men were getting in the bigger truck to take Calleigh and Eric away.

"They are leaving Ziva, there are boxes in front of the door, if we can open it quietly we might be able to get to Calleigh and Eric." Tony said.

They did that, they got the door open as quiet as mouse. The men weren't around. Their guess was that they were all with Horatio and Gibbs. Tony and Ziva made it to the truck and silently opened it. Calleigh was sitting in Eric's arms when they saw Tony and Ziva. The quietly stood up and jumped out of the trailer.

"Where are they?" Eric whispered.

"In the van. They truck is moving! Quick behind the boxes!" Ziva said. Calleigh took out her phone and called Natalia.

"Natalia!" Calleigh whispered.

"Calleigh! Are you okay?" she yelled because she was on a helicopter.

"Fine, Ziva and Tony came and got me and Eric out. They are leaving with Horatio and Gibbs. Plate number is 8LP923. It is a black van and there are seven men in it. Gibbs and Horatio are for some reason doing what they say."

"Ryan and I are in two different helicopters going over Orlando right now! We got the fastest ones we could get at like 1 in the morning." She yelled.

"Okay, should we follow the van?" Calleigh asked.

"No! Stay put! We will find the van! Ryan is going to look for it and I am going to come and get you guys!"

"The van is moving out!" Tony whispered to Calleigh.

"It is gone!" Eric said.

"I am going to go Nat, I will call later."

Before Natalia could protest, Calleigh already hung up.

"Let's look around, but first clear it." Tony said as they all stood. They took their guns out and searched the place. It was empty.

"Hey! I have some photos on this desk here!" Ziva yelled. They came over to look at them. It was the same photos that Ryan had found.

"This is us…." Calleigh said. They flipped through them.

"Hey, so you both say you aren't dating, well what is this?" Tony said with a laugh. It was the same picture Ryan showed Natalia of Eric and Calleigh.

"How many pictures are here?" Calleigh asked.

"Like 200. Hey Ziva, look at this!" he said cracking up. It was McGee is a Halloween costume dressed up as one of his online game characters.

Ziva and Tony started laughing and couldn't stop.

"Look at this one Tony," Ziva said as her laughing calmed down. "It is Director Shepard at Gibb's door… and then the next one is… no way!" she said. Gibbs had taken Jen's hand and pulled her inside.

"I knew it!" Tony said. His face was starting to regain his normal color after laughing so hard. They looked around to see where Calleigh and Eric had gone. They were standing with two pictures in their hands. Calleigh's eyes wear all red. She had been crying. Ziva and Tony walked over. The pictures in Calleigh's hand were Speedle and Horatio. It was when Speed had died. The next one was Calleigh, Eric, Horatio, and Speed walking down the beach to a crime. They were laughing and smiling. Calleigh couldn't help it. She broke out in tears and buried her head in Eric's chest. She dropped the pictures so Tony and Ziva could see.

"Oh my…" Ziva whispered.

"That is Tim Speedle." Eric said as he held Calleigh close who was still crying.

"I'm so sorry." Ziva said softly.

Calleigh turned and looked down at the pictures. The warehouse was quiet.


	11. A Lifetime

Everything comes down to this! Can Ryan get to Horatio and Gibbs in time? What will happen with the rest of the case? Is Calleigh really pregnant? Will Natalia find them?

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIAMIAMIAMI

Horatio and Gibbs were in the van with six men starring at them. The biggest guy was driving.

"So, do I need to remind you what happened to my littler girl? The one who you did not even try to rescue?" Paolo asked.

"Nope, it is pretty clear to me, what about you Horatio?" Gibbs asked.

"Clear as crystal." Horatio said.

"There you go." Gibbs said.

Paolo slapped Gibbs so hard that it left a cut on his face.

AT THE WAREHOUSE

There was a noise from behind them.

"Did you there that?" Ziva asked as she got her gun out.

"Yeah." Calleigh said as she did the same.

They moved up and the realized who it was.

"Natalia!" Calleigh said.

"Calleigh!" Natalia yelled as she put her gun down and came out. She ran over to Calleigh and they gave each other a hug.

"Natalia!" Eric said. Tony and him walked over.

"Are you guys all right?" Natalia asked.

"Almost all of us." Ziva said as she looked at Calleigh.

"I'm fine, I just had a stomach bug."

"You need a doctor." Ziva said.

"You all do." Natalia said.

"Has Ryan had any luck finding them?" Tony asked.

"Not yet. I left first to find you guys."

"We have to find them." Calleigh said.

"Before something bad happens." Tony added.

IN THE VAN

"Did we really do all of that, Horatio?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm not sure the last part is quite right, I am pretty sure that you failed to rescue her and that you killed her." Horatio said.

Paolo punched Horatio in the stomach.

"When we are done with you, with your friends, you will wish you were dead."

"Nah, I think what we would do…" Gibbs started to say when the driver slammed on the breaks and made a hard right turn.

"Paolo! A helicopter and cars are chasing us!" the driver yelled.

"Get to the highway!" Paolo yelled.

"That's not very bright." Horatio said.

Paolo slapped him and gave him a similar cut that he gave Gibbs.

"Why?" Paolo asked.

"More cars mean more traffic, less space to drive." He answered.

"I'm not going to listen to you." Paolo snapped.

Then the driver slammed on the brakes and the car started to turn.

"Told you." Horatio said.

Then they heard voices outside the car.

"Say one word and I will shoot you." Paolo said.

The driver rolled down the window.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah you see I have these two people missing, one has red hair, sunglasses, always stands to the left with his hands on his hips to look at the sun." Someone said.

Then someone else spoke.

"The other one looks a bit old, needs a shave, he tends to slap people on the head."

"No, sorry." The driver said.

"Now, Ryan do you believe that?" Tony asked.

"It is hard because my friends escaped and got a picture of the plate and this is the van." Ryan answered.

Then there was a bang from outside the van. Gibbs and Horatio smiled. The van doors flew open and standing there was Ryan, Natalia, Calleigh, Eric, Tony, and Ziva pointing guns at them.

"Not cool." Tony said.

The men put their hands in the air and stepped out. Horatio and Gibbs soon stepped out. Gibbs walked up to Tony.

"Old? Needs to shave?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, boss well…" Tony started to say when Gibbs slapped him on the head.

Ziva and Calleigh walked over to the two guys, one that they had fought and they both kneed them where it counts and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Ryan yelled.

"We have been locked in a box all day," Ziva said and then Ziva and Calleigh both said,

"The ladies room!"

Ziva, Tony, Gibbs, Horatio, Eric, and Calleigh all sat in the break room. They were all dirty. They didn't go back to get changed when they got to Miami. They just sat there with coffee.

"You drink your coffee with nothing in it?" Eric asked Gibbs.

"That's the way I like it." He answered.

"I need to get cleaned up." Ziva said. She and Tony stood up and walked out. They walked towards the elevator and when the doors opened, McGee came flying out in hurry and hit Tony and the fell.

"Oh Tony! I'm sorry!" he said.

"Where have you been McGeek? You missed all the fun, but thank you for the bloody nose." Tony said as the stood up.

"The plane was late…." He stuttered.

"Tissue, again." He said.

"I don't have one." McGee said.

Tony took his tie and wiped all the blood on it.

"Thank you." He said as he and Ziva stepped in the elevator.

McGee stood there with blood all over his tie. Then Gibbs came from behind him and startled him.

"Don't bother unpacking." He said as he went towards the stairs.

HORATIO'S OFFICE

Calleigh, Eric, and Horatio sat there. It was silent.

"A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime." Horatio said.

"What?" Calleigh asked.

"I have known both of you for a long time. I have known you as to be some of the greatest co-works I have ever worked with and my friends. What surprises me is that you never told me what was going on," he said as he wiped the blood off of him from his cut.

"What if I told you, it was all meant to be?"

"Horatio…" Eric started to say.

"It took you an much longer amount of time to figure it out that after every single person you have dated, the one person you love is in front of you."

Calleigh smiled.

"I guess you figured it out that…" Calleigh started to say.

"That Eric got you pregnant? Please, it was so obvious." He said with a smile.

"It didn't mean to happen, I…" Calleigh started to say.

"Do you think I want to hear how it happened!"? Horatio said with a smile as he sat up in his seat. They all smiled.

"I didn't think so." Eric said.

"I will always be here, Alexx will always be here, Ryan will, Natalia will, and we all will always be here."

Calleigh pulled something out from her bag. It was a picture of her, Eric, Horatio, and Speedle walking down to the crime scene on a beach. She gave it to Horatio. Horatio sat back into his seat as he looked at the picture. They all looked so happy. Horatio took the picture and took so tape. He hung it on the glass wall. Then he went into his desk and took out another picture. It was a Christmas picture Alexx gave everyone. It was himself, Calleigh, Eric, Alexx, Ryan, Jesse, Walter, and Natalia. He taped it next to the other one.

"It's not right, H." Eric said. He ran out the door and sprinted down to the lab and back. He grabbed two photos and ran back.

"What is it Eric?" Horatio asked.

Eric took the tape and hung up the first one under the one with Speedle. It was himself, Horatio, Alexx, Calleigh, and Speedle. Then next to it, he put a picture of himself, Horatio, and Calleigh.

"Now it is done." Eric said.

"It will never be done Eric." Calleigh said as they all looked at it. She took out her phone and texted people. About 10 minutes later, everyone showed up in Horatio's office.

"Hey Calleigh, why did you want the pictures we keep in our lockers?" Ryan asked.

Then they all looked at the wall.

"Well wait," Ryan said as he went and took them off and flipped them over. "Now we can all see it." The glass wall was over the hallway that leads into the lab. Nothing was blocking the view of it and the pictures were big enough to see what each one was. Horatio smiled as he saw what everyone was doing.

They all took their pictures and started hanging them up. Ryan went first. Ryan had two pictures. The first one was himself, Walter, and Jesse at a football game. The last one he had was himself, Horatio, Calleigh, and Eric on his birthday. Natalia went next. She hung up a picture of herself, Calleigh, Alexx, and Valera. That night had been a girl's night out. The last one she had was herself and Horatio at the lab picnic. Alexx stepped forward to add her pictures. She had three. The first one was her and Horatio, the next one was her, Eric, Calleigh, Horatio, and Speedle at her birthday party, and the last one was of her and Calleigh laughing at the Christmas party. Next was Jesse. He had two. One of him and Horatio in the older days before he left for California and then the other one were of them when he got back. Last was Walter, he stepped up with two pictures. It was himself, and the team at the picnic and then himself, Jesse, Eric, and Ryan having a boy's night out. When everyone was done, the wall was only half full. Then they all went down to look at it.

"It will never be done." Horatio said as they all looked at it. He also knew that Speedle would always be watching them from above.


End file.
